thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Centauri
Centauri is the first book of the second trilogy, focusing on the Progress fleet that is traveling to Alpha Centauri and will eventually become the Urantia system. Holistic Vision Centauri is the book most directly exploring Architecture and therefore relies upon a profoundly Architeturalist viewpoint. * Literal: what happens on the fleet * Symbolic: what happens in Alternet * Deeper: what happens to Architecture * Hidden: overarching themes for humanity and Solverse Background Towards the end of the Solar War, Feingold and the Progress Fleet project under his command nears completion. The ruling triumvirate of the Technocracy, of which Feingold is a core member, strains as both Varkosky and Keigel push to divert more and more Technate resources to fighting an open war against both the Protectorate and the Consortium after the Battle of Earth. With the Consortium-Technate ceasefire, the triumvirate's unity shatters and each member pursues their own agenda: Feingold, rushing to complete the project. Launching in SY 134 shortly after the formation of the unity government and the subsequent occupation of Luna and blockade of Mars, Feingold himself is aboard the fleet accompanied by his most ardent and loyal followers. The majority of the great workforce commanded by Feingold after the launch of fleet join the unity government. Plot Centauri is the story of the Progress fleet that left Sol System during the great Solar War. It details the challenges of living in space through generations to reach a destination only our descendants will reach. We see many of the personal beliefs of the founder of the Progress project, having used the Technocracy and the Solar War merely as a front. The citizens of Progress form a protonation. They seek to atone for the sins of humanity and become an enlightened race who can found a world of the highest humanitarian values possible, a world focused on achieving realization and actualization. In consequence to their desires, the Architect starts to meet them in the proverbial wilderness. It is a tale of a deeply rationalistic, scientific people who have a sense of adventurous spirituality and they are actually met by the Being that they only casually believed in, and They teach the people lessons continually through their interaction with one another. There is no "singular event". Each of the citizens on Progress speak to the Architect personally and obey His word and things start happening and they begin teaching one another vital lessons. The overarching truths they learn resemble those of Faith. -- "I want to develop the perfect world. The singularity is within reach! With the best, the brightest among us, it will be grasped. It is neither a matter of if nor when, but how? The technology is already here. The theory we already have worked out. The highest of mathematics has come upon us. But what is missing? We have expended so much in developing our means that we have forgotten ourselves. That is why I have labored day in and day out eschewing both sleep, recreation ... seeing my own family .... to complete this great work. This is the final step that we must take to reach the singularity. I present: the Alternet!" Feingold stepped back to reveal a clear humanoid structure run through with wires like a nervous system, all coalescing around the head. "The First Iteration of Clarke's Law: Technology can be used to generate magic. "The Second: It should never be used to replicate magick." Arthur Feingold introducing the Alternet to the Centaurians for the first time. -- Arthur Feingold is a devout Adherent who archetypally represents the shadow side of Architecture. From his POV, magick is kaos. White, or ceremonial, magic however is divine and akin to worship. Magic in this sense, for Feingold, represents an expression of humanity's conscious command of the Unseen. In the same way that humanity cannot yet access a majority of our DNA functions and humanity continues to indulge the "10%" myth, Feingold believes that the Empyrean expressions of humanity are incomplete. Feingold developed the Alternet with the understanding that he would be using the device to complete the rest of the burden of humanity. Feingold's hubris will be his thought that he could actually divinize himself through this effort, or that perhaps his effort will be seen as worthy of godhood. -- Some of them spend far too much time in the Alternet, and basically live there and have to deal with crippled bodies. Motif There is a conscious analogue to Israel in the wilderness here, except where is the Moses figure? The builder of the fleet is left in Sol System. Many of the settlers take Architecture with them and thus their leader becomes the Architect Himself, as each person covenants with the Architect in a way Israel did not at Sinai. Category:Second Trilogy